Donkey Kong Country: Volume 1/Quotes
DELETE THIS PAGE This is a list of quotes in the GBA video game, Donkey Kong Country: Volume 1. Cutscene Script: Bad Hair Day DK to the Rescue INTRO * (Beginning with a picture of Cranky looking at the audience) * Cranky: Hello, you must be playing the game, I see. Give your eyeballs a swing on the 8½ wonder of the world! * (A picture of the Crystal Coconut appears) * Cranky (Offscreen): The Crystal Coconut! * (Fade to Cranky looking at the audience) * Cranky: This wish-fulfiller is no ordinary. In other words, whoever's got the coconut is named future ruler. * (A picture of the Crystal Coconut appears again.) * Cranky (Offscreen): Take a closer look. This crystal will explain it all. * (DK appears on the Crystal Coconut) * Cranky (Offscreen): That's Donkey Kong, future ruler and protector in all of Kongo Bongo! Has a lot of muscle mass, but not so much brain mass. * (Cranky appears) * Cranky: But he is the real top banana that can keep the crystal out of the wrong hands of... * (King K. Rool appears on the Crystal Coconut) * Cranky (Offscreen): King K. Rool! * (Cranky appears with a frightened emotion) * Cranky: Oh no! He's here! DONKEY KONG! A Date With Candy INTRO * (Begins inside on DK's hut with Diddy on the tire swing looking at DK showing himself in the mirror.) * Diddy: Hey, DK. What's up? * DK: I gotta look good. * Diddy: You do? * DK: But I have to look especially smooth. Today's Candy's birthday, and I have to give her the biggest present ever. * Diddy: But, DK! She's a girl. You know ya can't have fun with a girl like we do. * DK: She's my angel. If only I could get her away from... Barrel, Barrel... Who's Got the Barrel Formal Lunch INTRO * (Starting with DK and Diddy in their hut) * DK: I got the bad case of the uglies today, little buddy. * Diddy: But you look swell to me, like a million bananas! * DK: Really? You don't think that I could use a little trim, maybe a little off the back? * Diddy: Not unless you got a weed-wacker in a couple hours. * DK: I promised Candy we'd have a formal lunch! I can't show up looking like a big hairy ape! * Diddy: But you already are! Don't worry about it, just be yourself. * DK: I got to figure about this. Dialogue Script Bad Hair Day DK to the Rescue 1. * 1. * DK: Cranky needs our help, Diddy! You coming or what? * Diddy: Right behind you, DK! But first, just look at the signs that tell you to do. * 2. * Diddy: Look, a golden star! Collect them to earn chances to play a special minigame! * 3. * Diddy: These bananas will give you extra health. * 4. * Diddy: These coconuts will give you extra lives. Barrel, Barrel... Who's Got the Barrel Formal Lunch 1. * 1. * DK: All the stuff has been placed, now all I have to do is to get Candy. * 2. * Candy: Hey, DK! What are you doing? * DK: Today's our date, and I made you a little treat. Category:Other Stuff